Personal portable electronic products, such as cell phones, personal data assistants, digital cameras, laptops, etc., are generally comprised of several packaged semiconductor IC chips and surface mount components assembled onto interconnect substrates, such as printed circuit boards and flex substrates. There is an ever increasing demand to incorporate more functionality and features into personal portable electronic products, while at the same time shrink the sizes of such devices. This, in turn, has placed ever increasing demands on the design, size, and assembly of the interconnect substrates. As the number of assembled components increases, substrate areas and costs increase, while demand for a smaller form factor increases.